callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood and Iron
"Blood and Iron" is the eighth mission in Call of Duty: World at War's single-player campaign. In this level, the Russians are ready to break through Seelow and march on to Berlin. Dimitri Petrenko takes control of a Russian tank, the player starts out with Commissar talking to the player and the other Russian tanks, while Reznov guides the player on how to control the tank throughout the level. Start by destroying artillery cannons and German infantry armed with Panzerschrecks and small arms. The tank is equipped with a coaxial flamethrower with a large radius of fire activated with the same button as the Grenade button, (When playing Co-Op, whoever is not the host receives a Coaxial Machine Gun instead), after destroying the Artillery positions and some Panzers, move on to destroy a radio tower. Dealing with enemy tanks, Panzers and King Tiger positions, move up to destroy the radio tower, preventing the Germans calling for reinforcements. Take care after destroying the tower though, the next area will be sprawling with tanks, Panzerschreck towers, bunkers and Germans with Panzerschrecks. Eventually the player will reach the train station, and the mission will end. During a short cutscene,Sgt.Reznov will compliment the player, and tells the other soldiers of his/her heroism. Characters *Dimitri Petrenko (playable) *Viktor Reznov Video Walkthrough lV3Muh1NhS4 Gallery File:Bloodandiron WaW.jpg|Petrenko's OT-34. Achievements/Trophies Hell on Wheels (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete Blood and Iron on Veteran. Iron Fist (15 / Silver Trophy ) - Destroy all the towers and bunkers in Blood and Iron. (Solo or co-op) Transcript Trivia *This is the most graphic-intensive level in World at War. *Although the previous level of the Russian Campaign takes place on the 18th of April, this takes place on the 16th. Moreover, the battle of Seelow happened the 18th, not the 16th. *It is unusual for an infantryman to be tasked with crewing a tank, as it requires specialized training. It is also unknown what role Petrenko has in the tank, although his role could be the driver, as Reznov instructs him to get them out of the area when the tank is damaged. *"Blood and Iron" may be a reference to a speech made by German leader Otto Von Bismark in which he stated that German unity could only be achieved through "Blood and Iron" (Fighting). *Like in Burn 'Em Out, only the first player will receive the flamethrower tank in co-op. Any other player will have only a co-axial machine gun. *The achievement/trophy "Iron Fist", requires the player to destroy all tower and bunkers (There are 21, some are hard to find). *This is the only time the player gets to use a tank and control a vehicle on the Wii version. *The player can use the tank to crush the Germans. *On the side of the tank, there is writing that says "УФА" (Pronounced as Ufa) - the name of the Russian town in the Urals where some of the tank building factories were located during WWII. *Players have reported hearing a PTRS-41 in the pit, even though the gun is Russian. *This is the only level and Their Land, Their Blood where the player can see Russian support gunners. After going across the field with the FlaK 88s they will see a lot of Russian soldiers, a great number of which are listed as support gunners, however in Their Land, Their Blood they are carrying PPSh-41s so they would most likely to be using them. *The noclip cheat does not work on this level. *In this level, it seems as though Sgt. Reznov really does trust Dimitri with his life because he rides with him in his tank. This can be proved by turning on subtitles and letting the enemy tanks hit the player till he/she is in danger. Then he can be heard saying "Get us out of here, Dimitri!" Also if the player just sits there he will say Don't just sit here, Dimitri! We could be burning Germans right now!. *One of the support gunners has a DP-28, the only time it is seen in the campaign. *Even after the player destroys the radio tower, if they shoot where it once was, the shell will still explode where the tower used to be. *When destroying the radio tower if one sits underneath it, it will not fall until the player moves even after blowing it up. *After the player has hit a Panzerschreck bunker twice with a tank shell, he/she can get close to it and fire the flamethrower through a window. Flames can be seen emerging from the other windows and, after concentrated fire, the bunker will be destroyed. *In this mission it is possible to take cover by repeatedly firing the flamethrower and staying in the smoke. *Oddly, in co-op other players can use the Hull Machine Gun to destroy the bunkers by shooting into the windows. *Probably due to technical limitations of the game's engine, the tank cannot go over trees - which normally would break on impact - but instead the tank is stopped like it drove into e.g. a building. *When entering the train at the end of the level, the player can see two Privates Chernov, which are the same. *This is the only level to lack a deathcard. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Vehicle levels Category:Singleplayer